


校園內師生高速禁忌之戀

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 8





	校園內師生高速禁忌之戀

孙承完看着坐在第三排靠窗的裴柱现又在望着她发呆，真是可爱极了。她原本觉得教学应该是枯燥无味的一份工作，毕竟她读书的时候也是这么认为，不过没想到答应了父亲回来自家旗下的国际高中里做英文老师，竟然还能邂逅到这种清纯又可爱的女学生。

“Irene，下课来老师办公室一趟。”

裴柱现一脸担忧，肯定是上次的期中考，英文考试又考砸了，要遭到孙承完批评了。诶，自从换了新的英文老师后，明明她比以前更加用心的听课，但是不知道为什么成绩却更差了。以前那个老头子上英文课，她总是从上课睡到下课的，但换成了孙承完后，她每次上英文课都不再睡觉了。

“Irene，是老师的教学方法不好吗？”

“Miss Wendy，不是的，你教的很好。”

“我也觉得你上课比其他同学都要认真。”

裴柱现听到孙承完说她上课认真后，小脸不自觉的微微红润，她知道自己上英文课的模样在别人眼里仿似很认真，但是只有她自己清楚，其实她只是认真的盯着孙承完那俊气的面容而已，耳朵里每次听到孙承完念英文的时候，脑子里只有那股低沉性感的嗓音，对于内容，却半点都没记住。

“不如这样，老师每逢周五放学后给你补课。”

“Miss Wendy，我…”

“好了，就这样决定，你回去吧。”

孙承完没有给裴柱现拒绝的机会，这可是她的计划之一，又怎么可能给裴柱现有拒绝的机会呢。不过看着裴柱现那红润的小脸，她不自觉的又想做坏事了。她知道裴柱现每次上课都很认真，但是她也知道裴柱现认真的原因。

“Irene，老师的嘴唇是不是很性感？”

孙承完恶趣味的在裴柱现耳边轻声问出了这个问题后，就看着裴柱现迫不及待的跑出办公室，她摸着下巴，觉得这特别的有意思，果然是清纯的女高中生啊。

  
  


裴柱现本以为孙承完发现了她的小秘密后，在放学后的补课中会有什么不同的表现，但是没想到孙承完还是一本正经的为她补着课。私下的补课，距离更加接近了，她更能仔细的欣赏到孙承完那性感的嘴唇，不知道亲吻上去会是什么感觉呢。

“老师说错了什么吗，你怎么一个劲的摇头。”

“没有…没有…”

“真的没有事吗？”

看着孙承完一脸的关怀，裴柱现只好低着头随便的撒了个小谎来掩饰自己刚刚因为意淫着想亲孙承完的嘴巴而使劲的甩头。不过看来这个小谎使得孙承完更加的关心她。她抱着孙承完给的水杯，这个水杯应该是孙承完平时用的吧，望着水杯以及感受着水杯中透出的热度，微微的失神。

“不是说小腹疼吗，怎么还不喝？”

“咳…咳…咳…”

孙承完突然放大的脸，吓得裴柱现立刻喝了一口热水，但是又因为喝得太急而呛到，所以一直咳嗽。感受到孙承完在她背部轻轻的拍着，掌心传出的热度，透过轻薄的校服衬衫，她仍然能清晰感受到，仿佛比刚刚喝下的热水还要炽热。

好不容易止住咳嗽的裴柱现，坐直了腰，将水杯还给孙承完。但是祸事真是一波接一波，挺直腰坐好后，却好像感受到自己内衣的背扣松掉了，她不自觉的按住自己的胸口。

“怎么，胸口也不舒服吗？”

“不…不是的…没…没有…”

孙承完看着讲话突然结巴了的裴柱现，忍不住勾了勾唇角，真是个单纯的女学生。

裴柱现用着小腹不舒服的理由想着尽快结束这次的补课，然后可以快点去洗手间里把背扣扣好。但是孙承完却一直用着担忧的眼神望着她，还说要亲自送她回宿舍。但是她真的不想被孙承完发现，低着头想着借口的她却没有发现孙承完脸上那邪气的笑容。

“Irene，让老师帮你吧。”

盯着孙承完越来越接近的面容，裴柱现觉得自己快透不过气了，脑子里只剩下疑问，为什么孙承完会知道她的背扣松了，但是还没来得及想到答案，便当机了。孙承完炙热的双手在她背部游动，如同在她身上点火。被孙承完环在怀内，她能清晰闻到孙承完身上那清新的海洋气息，独特的香气让她沉醉其中。

香气突然离去，让裴柱现瞬间清醒过来，发现孙承完只是一脸正经的坐在一旁整理着书本，她以为刚刚的一切都只是自己做梦。迅速的收拾好一切，打算偷偷的离去。但是却被孙承完抓住了手腕，原来孙承完还是没有放弃要送她回宿舍。

站在宿舍楼下，和孙承完挥手说再见。裴柱现抱着书本上楼时，脸上的笑容藏不住，想着孙承完不仅英俊又有内涵，原来还那么的细心和温柔，真不愧是她看上的人。

  
  


禁忌的师生之恋，刺激又敏感，但是却又是女高中生最爱幻想的美好。内心明明知道不该踏出这一步，不该戳穿这层纱，但是她觉得孙承完的一举一动都在诱惑着她犯错，把所有的过错都归在孙承完身上，仿佛能让自己心安理得一些。

  
  


放学铃声响起，裴柱现想到今天又是周五，所以自觉的前去孙承完的独立办公室，但是没想到刚刚走到办公室时却碰到抱着书本走出来的孙承完。

“Miss Wendy，今天我们不补课吗？”

“办公室的灯坏了，我带你去图书馆补课。”

周五的图书馆并没有平时那么多人，可能是因为接连着周末假期吧，学生们都想早点回家，好好享受着假期。窗外的太阳渐渐落下，黑幕渐渐挂上，只余下半点星光洒进图书馆内。

裴柱现望着孙承完认真的模样，不自觉的又放空了，视线慢慢转移到孙承完那性感的嘴唇。图书馆里只剩下她们两个，管理员临走前把钥匙交给孙承完就离开了。所以她注视的目光越来越大胆，但是孙承完仿似看不见似的。

但是过了一会儿后，她就被孙承完用着赤裸裸的目光直视着，这份回应让她觉得自己的大耳朵肯定又发红了。很快就败下阵来的裴柱现说着要去书架上找答案，便迅速的跑开了。

随意的在书架上掠过，才发现原来这一个书架上都是生物科的书籍，刚想走去隔壁书架的时候，突然全部灯光熄灭，她害怕的立马尖叫了起来，但是很快她就撞进了一个怀抱，那股熟悉的海洋气息让她感到心安。

“不怕，可能是照明自动系统关闭了。”

裴柱现紧紧的抓住孙承完的衣服，使劲的躲在其怀里，感受着温暖。

“听闻裴同学生物科成绩向来优异。”

裴柱现抬头一望，透过微弱的星光，她能看见孙承完从她背后的书架上拿下了一本生物书。并且还滋滋有味的阅览着，她忍不住伸头探脑，看到内页的图片，忍不住立马缩回头，偷偷瞄了一眼这本生物书的名字，人体的奥秘。

“让老师来考校一下裴同学你对于人体器官的认知有多深。”

“Miss Wendy…”

“是孙老师。”

孙承完狠狠的箍着裴柱现的腰间，俯身在裴柱现耳边轻轻的掠过，她能清楚感受到怀中的裴柱现不自觉的颤抖。她悄悄的拔出裴柱现塞进校服裙的衬衫下摆，左手悄然的来到内衣位置，熟练的解开了背扣。

裴柱现感觉到自己的背扣被解开了，吓得双手往后按住，岂知孙承完的坏手已经跑到前面并挤进了内衣里，正抚摸着她胸前的圆润。

一手就能掌握住的绵软圆润，让孙承完觉得手感甚好，并爱不释手，忍不住的揉捏。

“啊…”

发现自己发生出奇怪声音的裴柱现，立马双手捂住自己的嘴巴，结果又给了孙承完机会，趁机一把摘下了内衣。

“裴同学，我摸着的器官是什么？”

“孙老师…嗯…胸…”

“那这呢？”

“啊…胃…”

裴柱现觉得孙承完的手真的很炙热，摸得她全身发烫，而且一路从她的胸部摸到小肚子，偏偏她发现孙承完的表情还是那么正经，仿佛真的是在考校她对于人体器官的熟悉度。

裴柱现突然感到一股炽热从她的大腿侧迅速蔓延到她的大腿根，她盯着孙承完，眼中带着些许害怕，偏偏孙承完还一副正派模样。

“裴同学对于上半身器官的位置记得还不错，不知道对于下半身…这是什么？”

裴柱现能清楚的感觉到孙承完的手隔着棉内裤按着她的私处，可是她真的羞于开口。

“看来裴同学对于下半身器官不太熟悉，让老师来教你吧。”

“啊…不…要…”

裴柱现发现孙承完一把拉下了她的棉内裤，掉挂在了膝盖处，她下意识的夹紧大腿，可是孙承完强硬的隔开。她的力气终究不如孙承完这个成年人来得大。

“这是大阴唇，这是小阴唇，这是阴道口，还有这是阴蒂。”

孙承完用着大拇指认真的摸过每一处，再缓慢的说出每一处的名字。而裴柱现只是紧紧的抱着她，身子一阵一阵的抖颤，而且私密处还流出了不少黏液。

“记住了吗？裴同学。”

“嗯…”

裴柱现埋头于孙承完的怀中，只能轻声的嗯了一声作为回应。

“裴同学，如果你都记住了，老师会给你奖励的。”

不知道奖励是什么的裴柱现，便已经立即的要接受孙承完的考核。孙承完的手指每摸过一处，她都抖着身子说出答案，待到都回答完毕后，她已经羞耻的低着头。

“裴同学果然生物科成绩优异，真值得奖励。”

裴柱现抬头望向孙承完，想知道是什么奖励。不过这个奖励她真的很喜欢，是她一直以来的心愿。

孙承完低着头亲吻着裴柱现的嘴唇，干净的没有任何化学剂的味道，只有属于裴柱现的奶香味。一个忍不住，简单的亲吻成了湿吻。

裴柱现还只是一个没有谈过恋爱的单纯女高中生，这种热烈又强烈的湿吻，吓得她只懂得接受，却不懂得呼吸，很快就有种喘不过气的感觉，下意识的从喉咙中发出一声连她自己都吓坏了的声音。

“嗯～”

性感的声音，酥软的身子，孙承完觉得听父亲的话，真是自己做的最好的抉择。

“裴同学，奖励给了，考核还是要继续的哦。”

“啊…别…老师…”

裴柱现真的害怕了，她没想到孙承完那么大胆，竟然将手指挤进了她那正潺潺流水的私处。刚刚还端正无比的俊气面容中，仿似透出丝丝邪气。

“裴同学你下面一直在流水，老师在帮你堵住啊。”

裴柱现听不得孙承完说这种话，脸红的立马捂住孙承完的嘴，怎么知道孙承完竟然趁机舔舐她的手心，痒得她又缩回了手。她皱着眉头，瘪着嘴。

孙承完看着裴柱现这般可爱的模样，忍不住轻轻的吻了吻那紧皱的眉头后又再吻了吻小嘴。

“裴同学，不喜欢老师帮你吗？”

说喜欢又不是，说不喜欢又不是的裴柱现，紧紧的皱着眉头思考着。她觉得孙承完真是坏死了，哪有老师这样帮学生的。还在思考中的裴柱现发现在自己私处的坏手突然动了动，让她感到小腿有些发软。

“裴同学，老师手指有点僵硬了而已，绝不是催促你的意思。”

“老师，你坏死了，快拿出来。”

“裴同学，你这是不喜欢老师帮你？”

“老师～”

孙承完就是爱极了裴柱现这奶声奶气的声音，她觉得裴柱现要是用这个声音呻吟，绝对是天籁之音。想着，不由自主的又挤进了几分。

“啊！老师，你真的坏死了，快拿出来。”

“裴同学，你确定不用老师帮你？”

裴柱现赶紧的点了点头，刚刚私处被手指挤进时的异物感让她觉得下身半分充实半分疼痛。但是孙承完快速的抽出后，她能感觉到自己下身分泌出了不少黏液，而且很快就感到一股空虚感，她便忍不住的夹紧了双腿。

明明图书馆只是照明系统关闭了，而冷气系统是如常运作的，但是裴柱现还是觉得自己出了一身的汗，是因为自己心中的欲火烧得太旺盛呢，还是孙承完将她的炙热传递到了自己身上呢。

裴柱现夹紧大腿根，可是无论怎么夹紧，下身那股空虚感还是太明显。孙承完的手抽了出去，却还是放在了她的大腿侧，她忍不住拿过孙承完的手放在大腿根，然后再次夹紧。但是明显效果并没有太好，所以她索性磨蹭了起来。她紧紧的搂住孙承完，埋着头，夹紧大腿的摩擦着。

磨蹭了好一会儿后，她终于感觉到空虚感退去了一些，但是下身却像是涓涓流水般的流出大量黏液。望着孙承完抽出手，放到鼻尖嗅着，她就觉得害羞。

孙承完嗅完，随即便用着湿漉漉的手解开了裴柱现校服衬衫上的每一个扣子。解开所有扣子后，裴柱现胸前那白嫩的圆润刹那之间便暴露于她眼前，她俯身闻着，少女的奶香味真是吸引人。

裴柱现感受到胸前的蓓蕾被孙承完含住，一阵湿润。顿时站不稳，还好孙承完紧紧的箍住了她的腰。但是刚刚好不容易消散的空虚感却再度袭来，她不自觉的夹紧了孙承完的大腿。

“裴同学，考核结束了，老师送你回宿舍吧。”

孙承完吸吮完两边的蓓蕾，感受到两边都挺立后，突然抽身而退。

要不是看到自己的上衣都被解开，内裤也被拉至膝盖处，裴柱现差点以为刚刚发生的一切都是梦，孙承完怎么可以那么坏，这个时候突然说要送她回宿舍。

“孙老师～”

孙承完只是挑了挑眉，不作回应，然后开始给裴柱现扣起校服衬衫的衣扣。

裴柱现抓过孙承完的手，顿了顿，还是缓慢的放到了自己的私处。

“老师～我难受～你不是说要帮我吗～”

孙承完笑着咬过裴柱现那红润的大耳朵，然后抱起了裴柱现，走出了书架位，才轻轻的放在图书馆中央的长条实木桌上。放下的同时快速的把跌至裴柱现脚踝旁的内裤摘下，丢至桌下，然后压过身去。

裴柱现躺在硬桌子上，感受着孙承完在她身上每一处的吸吮，全身颤抖着，双手不禁插进了孙承完的短发中，按着。

“啊！老师！疼！”

感觉到孙承完迅速的将中指插进她那湿润但又紧致的蜜穴中，她那尚未开发过的蜜穴瞬间被修长纤细的手指穿透，疼得她喊了出来。她涨红的小脸上布满了细汗，还好孙承完没有继续动。

孙承完轻轻吻去裴柱现额头上冒出的细汗，慢慢的揉搓着裴柱现耳垂的嫩肉。裴柱现不再喊疼但是低喘着，她便慢慢的抚过裴柱现那精致的小脸。她能清楚感受到裴柱现的蜜穴紧紧包裹着她的手指，少女的蜜穴真是紧致。

“老师…你出去…出去一点。”

孙承完缓慢的抽出，抽出的同时在内壁的嫩肉上刮过又画着圈圈，紧致的蜜穴忍不住再次吸紧了她的手指。

“裴同学，看来你很不想老师出去哦。”

被孙承完的动作弄得发痒的裴柱现，再听到孙承完这么说，双腿便索性夹紧孙承完的腰。

“老师…快帮我止痒。”

孙承完便迅速的将中指再次的插了进去，在潮湿的蜜穴中一快一慢的抽迭起来。她欣赏着裴柱现脸上那动情的表情，不愧是女高中生，动情的模样也是那般的甜美。忍不住的将食指也塞了进去，双指一起抽插，让裴柱现感受双倍的快感。

突然加多一根手指，感觉到蜜穴被双指填满的裴柱现顿时觉得好撑，头皮一阵发麻，但是蜜穴仍旧紧紧的收缩着，吞吐着双指。下身分泌的黏液浸湿了她的校服裙，她不舒服的想撩起校服裙。

孙承完看到裴柱现想撩起校服裙，便快速的抽出双指，托起裴柱现的臀部，拉下拉链，便直接脱下。潺潺流水的小穴口突然直接曝露在她眼前，浓郁的茂密处，孙承完忍不住俯身用鼻尖嗅着，想知道是什么味道。

裴柱现本意只是撩起校服裙，怎么知道孙承完却直接脱去，光滑的感受着硬木桌传至下身的凉意。而蜜穴突然失去了充实感，反被空虚感充斥。她不禁的再次夹紧孙承完的腰，看着孙承完低头闻着她的私处，她却主动将马尾的橡皮筋拉下，散落着秀发。

“老师…痒…”

“乖～老师这就帮你。”

孙承完望着裴柱现满头青丝随意的散落在木桌上，脸颊上泛出嫣红，清纯的表情被妖媚取代，她终于知道刚刚小穴散发出的味道是什么味道了，是裴柱现的奶香味。她埋头在裴柱现的颈间，努力的闻着，这的奶香味更重，细细的吸吮着，留下自己的印记。但是手下也不停歇，双指温柔的插进，裴柱现的蜜穴仿佛已经习惯了，仍旧紧紧的吞吐着。

“老师～再用力点～还是痒～”

裴柱现觉得自己的脖颈儿好痒又有点儿刺痛，但是下身的痒意却没有退散多少，孙承完突然的温柔，让她感觉到还不够，她想再用力点。她一边娇喘着让孙承完再用力点，一遍攀附着孙承完的肩膀。

孙承完感受到裴柱现主动的迎合着她，虽然青涩，但是这就是女高中生的独特呀。

从温柔的抽插变成强而有力的进出，裴柱现感受着孙承完带给她的快感，开始隐忍的呻吟，虽然图书馆里只剩下她们两人，但是她还是害羞着。

不满足于隐忍的呻吟声，孙承完想听见裴柱现用着奶声奶气的声音放肆的呻吟，填满这整个图书馆。她故意的停止不动，压在裴柱现耳边轻声。

“裴同学，别忍着，大声的喊出来，不然老师很难帮你的。”

裴柱现知道如果她不大声的叫喊出来，孙承完肯定就一直这般的不动。想了想，图书馆也就剩下她们两人，便忍住羞涩，开始肆无忌惮的放声呻吟，尽情享受。

孙承完终于如愿听见这奶声奶气的呻吟声，真是迷人，然后便继续品尝着身下这只小奶兔的味道，真是纯净又香甜。

“老师，快…快…”

裴柱现不自觉的喘息着想说快不行了，够了，停下来。不过看来孙承完应该是误会了，以为她是想说快点，感受着孙承完更是强烈的抽插，她开始用咽唔声回应。双腿夹得更紧，双手也忍不住伸进孙承完的衣服里，摸到那分明的腹肌，心想难怪老师那么轻易的就能抱起她，难怪老师做了那么久都不累。

感受到腰间更是紧了几分的孙承完，又感受到自己小腹被裴柱现那柔滑的小手摸着，便更加的猛烈了起来，让裴柱现好好感受她到底有多凶猛。

“裴同学，老师是不是很棒？”

望着孙承完邪气的一笑，裴柱现更是主动的迎合孙承完，身子弓起，挺得更直。

“老师，你真的坏死了。”

“难道裴同学不觉得舒服？不觉得老师很棒？”

“老师，你真是坏死了。”

“老师要是不坏，裴同学又怎么会爱呢。”

“老师～”

裴柱现觉得自己真是被孙承完当初那正经的模样骗惨了，但是她偏偏又心甘情愿的被这个坏坏的孙承完欺负着。

孙承完早已发觉裴柱现最敏感的那一点，但是刚刚时机还未到，现在时机到了，她整个人伏在裴柱现身上，故意全力的往那一点摩擦着，顶撞着，冲刺着。

裴柱现更是紧紧的搂住孙承完的腰，感受着自己的下身一下又一下的被孙承完重力的顶撞，仿佛要顶穿她的身子似的。刹那间，她全身僵直，下身顿时喷洒出许多黏液，不仅光滑的大腿根满是黏液，连孙承完的手掌也满是黏液。她害羞得立马闭上双眼，不敢直视孙承完。

孙承完看着裴柱现自欺欺人的动作，顿时觉得好笑。她慢慢的起身，打算为裴柱现擦拭干净以及穿好衣服。

“老师！你要去哪？”

裴柱现发现孙承完起身，害怕她离去，丢下她一个人，便大声问起了孙承完，双手也还是紧紧的搂住孙承完的腰。

“傻瓜，老师哪也不去，老师就在你身边。”

孙承完拿出纸巾，仔细的为裴柱现擦拭着下身，将穴口和大腿根的黏液都抹去。然后捡起校服裙，为裴柱现穿好，再拉上拉链。随后抱起裴柱现，让裴柱现坐在她大腿上，再仔细的扣好裴柱现校服衬衫的扣子。

但是没有穿内衣和内裤的裴柱现终究还是有点不习惯，可是低头望了望，怎么没有看见刚刚被孙承完丢到桌下的内裤呢。而内衣好像被孙承完丢在了书架那边，一定要捡起呀，不然明天被别人发现，那多羞耻呀。

“孙老师～我要去书架那。”

“裴同学，你现在走得动？”

裴柱现逞强的站了起来，打算自己走去书架那，但是看来她真的高估了自己，初尝禁果的她，才刚刚站起就觉得私处有点不舒服，走出第一步就感到下身的撕裂感明显，而大腿发软。

孙承完一把抱起裴柱现，然后轻轻的放在硬木桌上，接着独自走进书架深处，捡起被她随手扔掉的内衣。回到木桌前，便刻意拿起内衣放到鼻尖处，努力的嗅了嗅，然后又拿出被她偷偷藏在裤袋里的内裤，也嗅了嗅。少女的奶香味，真是提神又舒适。

裴柱现望着孙承完从裤袋抽出她的棉内裤，就觉得孙承完真是坏死了，怎么可以偷偷的藏起了她的内裤，还要那么坏的当着她的面闻着她的内衣内裤。她觉得自己的下身好像又不自觉的流出了些许黏液。

孙承完嗅完后，又暗自收好，并没有为裴柱现穿上。然后便一把抱起裴柱现，准备带她回到自己的住处。

“裴同学，下次在老师的办公室再来一次吧，老师爱极了你的奶香味和那奶声奶气的呻吟声。”

“孙老师！”


End file.
